In this type of level, the configuration generally has a mounting base provided with a bubble tube measuring portion disposed inside a container case, and the mounting base is fixed in a prescribed position that allows the bubble tube measuring portion to be observed from a window hole provided in the container case.
In a level provided with a magnetic body, the configuration generally has a mounting base provided with a magnetic body disposed in a container case, and the mounting base is fixed to a prescribed position in which the magnetic body is exposed through an exposure hole provided in the container case.
In this manner, various conventional methods have proposed in which a mounting base provided with a bubble tube measuring portion or mounting base provided with a magnetic body is fixed to a prescribed position inside a container case, and there are configurations in which the mounting base is disposed inside the container case, and the mounting base is pressure welded and fixed inside the container case by pressure welding the end portion of the mounting base to the inner surface of the container case.